Electrical assemblies include components such as electrical connectors, electrically conductive wires (e.g., wire bundles, wire harnesses), and/or electric terminals, among others. Electrical assemblies are utilized in a variety of industries to electronically transmit electrical power and/or data. Bulkhead electrical connectors, for example, are connectors that are configured to electrically route power and/or data through a wall that otherwise separates and isolates two chambers. For example, a bulkhead electrical connector may be installed through an external housing of water vehicle, such as an aquatic drone or a ship, and electrical connectors, such as wires, may be coupled to the bulkhead electrical connector to route electric power and/or data from one or more components housed within the water vehicle to one or more components disposed outside of the housing, while still maintaining inboard/outboard fluid isolation.